1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for playing browser-based games, and more particularly, systems, and computer programs for playing browser-based games using alternative controls and enhanced interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A browser game is a video game that is played on a web browser. It is distinct from other video and computer games in that the browser game typically does not require any client software installation besides the web browser. Some games rely solely on client-side technologies such as JavaScript or common plugins such as FLASH™ Player or Java™, while others make use of some server-side scripting. Games that use server-side computing include massively multiplayer games or simple two-player board games where the user plays the server computer or a second player. Client-side games are typically single-player games. A game played in a browser is often called a browser-based game (BBG).
One key advantage of BBGs is that there is a large user community with access to web browsers on their computers. Web browsers are hardware independent, thus a BBG can be played in many types of computers and hardware architectures without requiring expensive platform customizations. Additionally, games are easily downloaded over the internet as their complexity tends to be moderate and file sizes small enough to allow players the download of games without long waits.
On the other hand, BBGs have certain disadvantages. Since the games are designed for a generic browser platform, game features are constrained by the limited functionality offered by the browser. For example, most BBGs use keyboard or mouse inputs, which may be less than ideal for some games, such as shooting games. Additionally, the user interface of BBGs is constrained by the browser. Often, the playing area is small because it is surrounded by advertising and other web features, as many of these games are free and developers rely on advertising revenue to support their websites.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.